Unwanted
by Chii-Chan1
Summary: Yukino committs suicide b/c she is unwanted... SongFic to Avril's Unwanted


Unwanted  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KARE KANO IN AHY WAY!!! Nor do I own the song Unwanted. Avril Lavigne owns it!! So NYAH!!!  
  
Chii: YaY!!! Another song Fic!! I love those! ^^  
  
Yukino had been alone most of her life by this point. She was 22 now, and Arima left her. her mother and father had died in a horrific plane crash and her two younger sisters had gotten older, and were now married happily.  
  
Arima had gone to Tokyo University and Yukino couldn't bear it when he left. She didn't even tell him goodbye. And then, a few months after he had left, he had sent her an email saying that he had met someone new, and he wanted to see what it was like with her so he put there relationship on hold for a while.  
  
Yukino was sitting on the window seat of her second story room in the apartment she rented. She looked across the street at the people who had just moved in. They looked no more than 20 and they were out on their lawn holding each other on the swing seat.  
  
Yukino's memories flicked back a few years as she watched the couple. back to the day she met Arima Soichiro.  
  
/All that I did was walk over start off by shaking your hands. That's how it went I had a smile on my face and I sat up strait/  
  
{FLASHBACK}  
  
"The Freshmen class representative will be ... Soichiro Arima!" the spokesmen said.  
  
"Thank you, I accept!" Arima had said, as he stepped forward to receive his reward.  
  
"Whoa!!" Yukino thought to herself as he got up and walked to the podium. "He is cute."  
  
{Memory skipping to a few days later}  
  
"Good Morning Miyazawa!" Arima said as Yukino walked into the classroom early that day.  
  
"Ah. Good morning Arima!" Yukino said as she thought to herself 'Oh no!'  
  
"You get here so early every day!" Arima said as he sat down on one of the desks.  
  
"Well, what about you?" Yukino asked. trying to keep her cool all the while thinking, 'this guy's the last person I want to see in the morning!! But I'm going to smile even if it kills me!'  
  
"My club lets out way before class," Arima said.  
  
"Kendo club right? I heard it's pretty tough," Yukino said.  
  
"Yeah, we train from 6 in the morning to 8 at night," Arima stated calmly.  
  
"That's crazy! And with all that, you still manage to do your homework? You must work really hard!"  
  
{Yukino's memory was skipping again}  
  
She was running, away from Arima, but he caught her and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "You don't need to be embarrassed. Always know that I care about you." Arima whispered in her ear.  
  
/I wanted to know you. I wanted to show you./  
  
{Present-Day}  
  
Yukino moved away from the window. Her face was tear-streaked and if you were to look into her eyes at that moment, all you would be able to sense was pain and heartbreak.  
  
{Another Flashback}  
  
"I was asked... to give this to you" Yukino had said to Arima.  
  
Arima paused a few moments and said, "Thanks."  
  
'I know what that was,' Yukino thought to herself, 'a rejection.' Arima was dodging Yukino all around the school. He wouldn't even make any intentions of talking to her.  
  
/You don't know me, don't ignore me, you don't want me there you just shut me out./  
  
'I don't understand relationships, but. we were friends until last week. Why? And now all I am is afraid.' Yukino thought.  
  
"Arima, You have something you want to tell me? Just say it." Yukino said to Arima in the hallway when no one was around.  
  
".What?" Arima questioned.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't understand. You've been avoiding me all week. If this is just another game, just tell me!" Yukino responded.  
  
"It's nothing." Arima turned to leave.  
  
"Then why are you avoiding me?" Yukino asked as she grabbed his arm, "Look, just tell me what I did wrong!"  
  
/You don't know me, don't ignore my, if you had your way you'd just shut me up. Make me go away/  
  
Arima spun around and yelled, "Just leave me alone, would you????"  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Yukino was brought back to present day as she lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, 'Why did I let him leave me?' she questioned herself, 'Was it because deep inside I knew that with him away all the time I wouldn't be able to cope with the fact that he may be cheating on me?'  
  
Yukino quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and got up and grabbed her bag and keys. she did, after all, have to go to work.  
  
Without even realizing it, she drove strait passed work and into the shopping mall parking lot. She parked her car and leaned forward onto the steering wheel and cried.for a reason even she couldn't understand.  
  
/No, I just don't understand why you won't talk to me... it hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing, don't talk words against me./  
  
She sat in her car, a Pontiac, for the longest time imaginable. All she did was cry and she felt as if her heart would break through her chest. 'Why didn't he ever write me back?' she pondered, 'if he says we were supposed to be friends, then why did he never respond to me emails? And why did my sister have run off so quickly to get married after Mom and Dad died?'  
  
Yukino started her car back up and drove out to Suu Icide Acres, a small farm site that was deserted. The small house that a family once lived in over looked the ocean from atop a cliff.  
  
/You don't know me, don't ignore me, you don't want me there you just shut me out./ With one thought going through her mind she revved up the car and said to no one but herself, "I'm alone. and sick of it" and with that. Yukino drove the car strait off the edge of the cliff.  
  
{A Few Days Later}  
  
Arima was looking through the newspaper when he stopped at an article entitled, "Youth Commits Suicide" he began to read the column under the picture of a girl whom looked vaguely familiar.  
  
And it stated, 'A young lady purposely drove her blue Pontiac off of the side of a cliff at Suu Icide Acres farm. No apparent reason was found for doing so, but her body was identified as Yukino Miyazawa. Her funeral, for all who wish to attend, will be.'  
  
Arima dropped the paper and the coffee cop he was holding. He got to his feet and walked to the back of the apartment. Arima sat in his chair in his bedroom for a few moments wondering what to do. Yukino had been his high school sweetheart and he had left her for some one else. Arima couldn't believe what he had done, so, without even a moment's hesitation, he went to his security trunk hidden at the foot of his bed and pulled out a revolver.  
  
/You don't know me, don't ignore me, if you had your way you'd just shut me up, make me go away./  
  
Placing the gun in his mouth, he said, "I'm coming to you Yukino." and he pulled the trigger.  
Chii: sorry it was so sad y'all. I just wanted to write a sad one! ^^ 


End file.
